Soldering (a heat treatment of a solder joint portion) is roughly classified into heating (process) and cooling (process). In the related art, as a soldering apparatus and a soldering method, a soldering apparatus and a soldering method in which a heating plate with a built-in thermal conduction heater for heating a workpiece is in contact with a lower entire surface of the workpiece and heats the workpiece, and a cooling stand formed to be contactable and separable with respect to a lower entire surface of the heating plate cools the workpiece through the heating plate have been known (for example, refer to PTL 1).